parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Dawn (TheLastDisneyToon Style)
TheLastDisneyToon in Walt Disney Pictures "The Little Mermaid" Cast: *Ariel - Dawn (from Pokemon) *Prince Eric - Kenny (from Pokemon) *Flounder - Emmy (from Dragon Tales) *Sebastian - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Scuttle - Iago (from Aladdin) *King Triton - Peter Pan *Ursula - Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) *Flotsam & Jetsam - Roscoe and DeSeto (from Oliver and Comapny) *Grimsby - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Max - Hector the Bulldog (from Sabrina the Animated Series) *Carlotta - Elsie (from Disney's Stnaley) *Chef Louis - Swedish Chef (from The Muppets) *Harold the Seahorse - Dennis (from Disney's Stanley) *Priest - Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) *Vanessa - Star Butterfly (from Star vs. the Force of Evil) *Ariel's Sisters - Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Fathmos Below - Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applebloom, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Gallery Dawn-0.png|Dawn as Ariel Kenny_HD.png|Kenny as Prince Eric Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy as Flounder Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Sebastian Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Scuttle Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as King Triton Screenshot 2016-05-20 18.19.53.png|Scylla as Ursula (Credit Goes To Christian MJ) Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe and Deseto as Flotsam and Jetsam RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Grimsby Salem.jpg|Salem as Max Elsie.png|Elsie as Carlotta Swedish-chef.jpg|The Swedish Chef as Chef Louis sdru03.jpg|Dennis as Harold Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as The Priest Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Vanessa Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Ariel's Sister My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic S02E02 The Return of Harmony Part 2 (HD).mp4 001108899.jpg| Pooh and Tigger.jpg|My Little Pony Mane Six Girls and Pooh and Tigger as Animals_save_new_york.png|Madagascar Animals (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 Clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 Clash Ck.wav *3 clash good *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Scenes Trivia *Dawn will be wearing Tess's red and white striped bikini from What A Way To Make A Living, including May Maple's blue swimcap and goggles from Pokemon, and will be wearing Ariel's clothing and shoes. *Kenny will be wearing blue and white striped trunks and will be wearing Prince Eric's clothing. *Scylla the Evil Witch, with two arms, having grown two other arms, will carrying four lightsabers, such as one being blue, two being red, and one being green, because these four lightsabers will have the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Dawn will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Kenny will also pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will also have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *When they defeat Scylla the Evil Witch, Kenny and Dawn get married. *Salem will pick up a yellow saber staff, that will have the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Iago will pick up two lightsabers, such as one being light pink and the other being light orange, because those two lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoof